


The family business

by mixiz877



Series: Insights [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean POV on Sam in "Wendigo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The family business

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own, I just borrow.

Dean POV

"Why are we still even here?"

Seriously, Sammy? I can't believe you're asking me that. Did you forget why we do what we do while geek partying at Stanford? Alright, take it easy, Dean. Cut the kid some slack and remind him. I grab Dad's journal and turn to face Sam. He looks at me and I tap the book, directing his attention on it.

"This is why," I reply, while looking my tall little brother in the eyes. Only he looks down at the journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession - everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us."

I search Sam's face to see his reaction and he briefly lifts his gaze from the leather bound object to look at me.

"I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things."

I sort of pause, looking at my little brother, no doubt the urgency in my words also showing on my face.

"The family business."

Sam shakes his head, looking away. I get it. He got out. He got away. And now it all came crashing back onto him. But I need him on this. I can't do it alone.

He runs his hands over his face as if to rub off the burden. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just... call us? Why doesn't he... tell us what he wants? Tell us where he is?"

I don't know, Sammy. But I know we have to keep going. Keep looking. Keep hunting things. Keep saving people.

"I don't know. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."


End file.
